


magic stick

by thunderylee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The newlyweds receive an… interesting gift from the twins.





	magic stick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken Wands](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342213) by kerryblaze. 



> reposted from agck.

To Harry Potter-Weasley, waking up in the arms of his _everything_ was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Ron was his best mate, his lover and his husband; his past, present, and future. It was the perfect happy ending, while at the same time a brand new beginning.

Perfection didn’t come without interruptions, however. Harry groaned irritably at the constant rapping on the hotel window that insisted on jerking him out of his blissful reverie.

Ron, who could sleep through several magical wars and every destructive act of nature imaginable, continued snoring with an arm draped loosely around Harry’s shoulders. Harry couldn’t help but smile as he planted a kiss on his husband’s forehead before reluctantly withdrawing from the warm embrace and making his way sleepily towards the window.

The owl swooped inside and glared at Harry impatiently until he had unfastened the cylindrical package from its leg. With a dignified hoot, it flew off without waiting for a response.

Since he was already awake, Harry figured he ought to at least read the letter attached to the parcel. Yawning, he unfolded the parchment and instantly recognized Fred and George Weasley’s alternate handwriting.

Dear Bro and Bro-in-Law –

Ha. Never thought we’d be writing that –

Anyway. We’ve sent you a belated wedding gift –

Didn’t want you opening it in front of Mum, you know. It’s not exactly what one might call ‘family compatible’.

Exactly. We’ve had so much success with our Patented Daydream Charms that we’ve been asked to reproduce something similar for couples.

In other words, live out your fantasies with your partner. We thought you’d be kind enough to test it out for us. We expect a full report upon your return to England –

Spare us the graphic details, please. Just tell us if it worked to your liking or not.

And you might want to discuss your fantasies with each other before using it in order to prevent any… surprises.

Yes, definitely.

Found that one out the hard way –

They don’t want to hear about that, George.

Right. Well, we hope you enjoy your gift, boys. As much as we have –

Must go beat crap out of George now. Congratulations again.

Chuckling quietly, Harry shook his head and placed the parchment next to the package. Leave it to the twins to send Harry and Ron their latest ‘invention’ as a wedding gift. He dubiously picked up the package and turned it over and over in his hands as if he could examine it through the wrapping paper.

The sound of a hand smacking the mattress jerked his attention towards Ron, who seemed to be searching for Harry in his sleep.

The redhead emitted a low whine, followed by a barely audible whisper.

“Where… Harry…”

Harry’s heart broke and filled at the same time. He quickly crossed the room and crawled back on the bed, not bothering to let go of the twins’ gift as he cuddled up to his half-asleep husband.

“Mmm,” said Ron, wrapping both arms around Harry tightly. “I hate it when you get up before me.”

“If I waited for you to wake up, I’d never leave the bed,” Harry pointed out cheekily, pressing another kiss to Ron’s temple.

“Fine by me,” Ron replied.

After a yawn and a stretch, Ron noticed the package in Harry’s hand.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a gift from your brothers,” said Harry. “Think it’ll explode if we open it?”

“I hope not,” said Ron, making a face. “Although I’ve heard that they’ve been working on more… _adult_ products lately, so I wouldn’t be surprised if it was something to ‘enhance our marriage’.”

“Those weren’t their exact words, but close. _Accio letter_.”

Ron snatched the letter out of the air and squinted to read the tiny scrawls. Harry smiled at the hint of tongue sticking out of Ron’s mouth as he squinted to decipher the handwriting; it was one of the many things he loved about him.

Chuckling, Ron shook his head and folded up the note.

“So, love,” he said conversationally, as though they were discussing the weather. “What’s your wildest fantasy?”

Harry grinned. “You already know the answer to that one.”

“Maybe, but I’d like to hear you say it.”

“You sure are kinky in the morning,” Harry remarked, nuzzling his face into Ron’s neck and kissing it lightly.

“Hey, it _is_ our honeymoon.” Ron tipped his head to the side, allowing Harry better access.

Harry spoke the words softly, alternating between nibbles and licks as he attacked Ron’s neck.

“I want you to tie me up. I want you to spread chocolate syrup all over my body and lick it off inch by inch. I want you to surprise me in the shower. I want to make love outside, in a public place, where anyone could catch us.”

“And you say _I’m_ kinky in the morning,” said Ron breathlessly, his body twitching involuntarily as Harry continued his oral assault up the back of Ron’s neck, licking his way towards his ear.

Harry swirled his tongue around the outer lobe before speaking directly into Ron’s ear.

“What about you? What’s your fantasy?”

“I-I don’t have one,” Ron stuttered, squeezing his arms around Harry even tighter as the other man did wonderful things to his ear.

“Liar,” breathed Harry. “Let’s find out, shall we?”

Much to Ron’s resentment, Harry pulled away and began tearing the wrapping off of the twins’ gift. He nearly laughed out loud at the instructions, which simply stated for him to point the normal-looking wand at his lover and speak a very familiar phrase.

With a particularly devious gleam in his eye, Harry aimed the ‘Magic Stick’ and said, “I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good.”

Immediately their surroundings changed, although their position did not. Still clutched firmly in Ron’s embrace, Harry felt a crisp breeze encompass his entire body and realized that they were now outside. However, a quick look around confirmed more.

“Ron,” Harry said quietly. “We’re on the Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts.”

“I see this.”

Something in Ron’s voice made Harry look directly into his eyes, which were thick with desire and burning at an intensity Harry would have otherwise never believed possible. He looked so vulnerable, laying there on the damp grass, and suddenly he was no longer holding Harry but underneath him.

Harry felt like his brain had flown out of his head and was watching from the sidelines, but he could still feel the surge of energy ripping throughout his body as he towered over his husband with a predatory stance.

A strong rumble pierced the sky as an abundance of mean-looking gray clouds rolled in. The rain began instantly, soaking their pajamas, but Harry didn’t care. And by the look in Ron’s eyes, he didn’t either. Lightning flashed somewhere in the near distance, illuminating Ron’s face for the briefest of seconds in the midst of the drizzly darkness. No longer seeing a need for his glasses, Harry pulled them off his face and set them nearby before returning his full attention to Ron.

Wordlessly, Harry leaned down to crash his mouth upon Ron’s, kissing him in a way he never had before. It was a kiss full of urgency and dire need; as though the world was going to end and the only way to save it was expressing all of their love for each other in this single union.

As they kissed, Harry shifted himself so that he was straddling Ron’s waist, fumbling with the slippery buttons on their drenched pajamas. Once the wet clothing was cast aside, Harry lowered his body to cover Ron’s completely from where they were joined at the lips all the way down to their intertwined legs.

Harry found it easy to move against Ron, their naked bodies slick from the rain with little to no friction. Ron closed his eyes and groaned favorably as Harry pressed their erections together and started grinding slowly.

“I want you to keep your eyes open,” said Harry, surprised at both the depth and boldness in his voice. He had never talked to Ron this way before; it has always been Ron initiating their lovemaking.

Ron’s eyes popped open to reveal a heated lust so strong that Harry wouldn’t have been surprised if stream began to rise up from them. He reached down to detach Ron’s hands from his waist and lift them above his head, restraining both wrists in one hand.

Ron growled and bucked his hips upwards, fighting to keep his eyes open and locked on Harry’s. A devious smirk creeping across his face, Harry reached off to the side with his free hand and felt around for the soft fabric that he somehow knew would be there.

A second flash of lightning helped Harry’s blurred vision to identify the cloth as a Gryffindor tie, which slightly amused him as he bound Ron’s wrists together above his head. Another blind search provided him with a thin metal stake, which he used to affix the tie to the ground in an attempt to keep Ron from moving his hands.

Not that Ron had any intention of trying to move. Judging by the ferocity of his upward thrusts against Harry, Ron was loving every minute of this.

“You like this, don’t you.” The words flew out of Harry’s mouth, husky and powerful, without any prior thought in his head. “You like being helpless beneath me. You want me to control you, to ravish you, to _dominate_ you.”

“Oh God, yes,” said Ron, his voice barely above a whisper.

Harry’s lips ghosted Ron’s ear, and he darted his tongue out to flick inside quickly before hissing, “You want me to make you beg for it.”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Ron moaned.

“You want me to tease you until you can’t take anymore, and then fuck you blind.”

“ _Yes_!” Ron screamed. “Oh God, Harry, _please_ … I want you to do all of that.”

“Silence,” said Harry sternly, leaning back to face Ron once again. “You’ll speak when I tell you to, or I’ll stop.”

Ron gasped amicably but said nothing.

With a smug smile, Harry extended the entire length of his tongue and began licking his way down Ron’s bare chest. Ron inclined his head in an attempt to uphold their locked eyes; Harry didn’t dare break the gaze as he took his time tasting his husband’s body before touching the places he knew Ron wanted him to the most.

Harry swirled his tongue up and down Ron’s left side, making him arch his back and stifle another gasp. Crossing to the other side, he repeated his actions and proceeded to tease him by approaching his nipple in circles.

When Harry finally brushed the tip of his tongue against the taut bud, Ron let out a howl and began struggling against his binds.

“Beg for it,” Harry ordered.

“Harry, _please_ ,” Ron insisted.

“Please what?”

“Please t-touch me.”

“I am touching you.”

Ron tossed his head back and groaned loudly as Harry took the nipple in his teeth, twisting and nibbling lightly.

“Touch my – my cock,” Ron said through raspy breaths. “Put it in your mouth. Suck me.”

Any other time, Harry would have come from those words alone, but instead he slowly let go of the nipple and lowered his head between Ron’s legs. The hard, thick cock stood enticingly in front of his face, but Harry moved down even further and gently sucked the skin on Ron’s inner thigh.

“Oh, my _God_ ,” exclaimed Ron quietly as his entire body began to shake convulsively.

Harry planted his hands firmly on Ron’s hips in an effort to hold him down, continuing to suck his mark onto Ron’s thigh. Once he was satisfied that he had broken enough blood vessels, he nibbled a path up to Ron’s cock, taking a small detour to lick around his balls.

Finally, as though Harry was the one being teased to within an inch of his sanity, he placed his mouth as close as possible to Ron’s cock without actually touching it, ghosting the rigid flesh with his breath.

Ron’s body jerked clear off the ground, and Harry was sure the tables would have been turned had Ron not been tied up. But Ron _was_ tied up, and this time Harry was the one with the power.

He was finding that he quite enjoyed this.

Harry took his time licking up and down the sides of Ron’s cock, pressing his tongue into the slit on the head as he crossed over to the other side. He took pleasure in Ron’s shrieks, moans, and full-body trembles of ecstasy as he struggled to angle his cock directly into Harry’s mouth.

“Fuck, Harry, _please_ ,” Ron growled.

Harry didn’t make him beg again. In one swift motion, he took Ron’s cock in down to the balls, continuing to flick his tongue along the underside. Something told him to scrape his teeth on the upstroke, and he thought Ron was about to jump out of his own skin at the new contact.

“So… fucking… _good_ …”

Yet another capricious feel to the side revealed a small tube. Harry closed his hand around it and squeezed its contents onto one finger, his mouth never deferring from its mission.

Slowly, he traced small circles around Ron’s entrance with the lubricated digit. Ron was in danger of flying off of the ground yet again, and Harry took the opportunity to press his finger inside.

Ron howled, which Harry could only figure was from pleasure since despite Harry’s restraints on Ron’s hips, Ron was bucking wildly against him, trying to fuck his mouth from the bottom.

Harry inserted another finger and wiggled them around, feeling for the spot Ron always found when the situation was reversed. He knew the minute he found it because Ron instantly convulsed his entire body and screamed Harry’s name loud enough to wake the dead as he came forcefully down Harry’s throat.

Harry licked up every last drop as Ron’s body trembled with aftershocks and finally stilled. Not missing a beat, Harry crawled up until their bodies were flush together and kissed his husband hard on the lips.

Ron came back to life, struggling with his binds yet again as Harry pushed Ron’s legs up to his chest and positioned his cock at his entrance.

“Beg for it,” he said again, looking into those big blue eyes wide with anxiety and anticipation.

Ron’s voice was small yet confident.

“Fuck me, Harry. Show me how much you love me.”

It was as though Ron’s body opened for him; Harry thrust his cock through the tight ring of muscles with ease, burying himself to the hilt on the first try. Ron’s cries of obscenities nearly deafened Harry’s ear as he gasped for breath, plunging in and out of the constricted heat with persistent fervor.

He was filling Ron over and over again, grasping him tightly around the shoulders as he buried his face into his neck, yet it wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. He would never be able to get enough of his everything.

Harry pounded into Ron like there was no tomorrow. Like this was the last time they would be together, and all they had was this small amount of time to express their love for each other before it would be taken away.

Ron was his life, his heart, his everything. And finally, Harry was showing him things he could never find the words to say, because ‘I love you’ didn’t even begin to describe the way he felt. It was so much more than love, a power greater than anything he had ever considered being a reality.

With a final thrust and his mind suddenly clear, Harry spilled all of himself into his husband and promptly collapsed on top of him.

“I love you, Ron,” he said breathlessly into his chest, slick with sweat and damp from the rain. “You’ll always be mine.”

Harry felt the scenery change again as swiftly as it had the first time. Once again, they were in the same position, only now they were back on the hotel bed in their honeymoon suite.

A hand gently rested on his head, absently playing with a lock of wet hair. It took every last drop of energy within for him to raise his head to look at the man who completed him so perfectly.

Ron smiled warmly and cupped Harry’s face.

“I love you too,” he whispered. “That was brilliant. Thank you.”

Harry eyed the unused pillow where he had carelessly tossed the ‘Magic Stick’ upon speaking the activation spell, and in its place sat a crisp piece of parchment that looked like a questionnaire.

Ron followed his gaze and burst out laughing.

“I suppose the twins want a review.”

“It’ll have to wait,” Harry said, still panting for air. “I can’t move.”

Instead of pushing him off, Ron pulled him so that he was now snuggling comfortably in Ron’s arms. Harry sighed contently and grinned.

“I told you that you’re kinky in the morning.”


End file.
